El inombrable horror d la aberración incognoscible
by BaleogArichanSairon
Summary: ¿que puede pasar cuando tres mentes degeneradas se juntan para hacer un fic? pasen y vean


**Comentarios de Baleog**

_Comentarios de Arichan_

**_Comentarios de la voz en of> por MordoSairon _**

-"pensamientos de los personajes"-

-lo que dicen los personajes en voz alta-

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertence _No veáis lo que les haría yo a Itachi y a Gaara si fueran míos n.n_

_

* * *

_

Mucho tiempo después de aquellos sucesos que devolvieron la paz a Konoha ocurrió aquello...Aquella absurda historia que nadie tiene huevos a contar. ¿Pero qué historias se pueden esperar después de que Naruto llegase a ser Hokage y se le presentase una moción de censura a los quince minutos, de que Lee se emborrachara sin querer mientras vigilaba un enclave en el que se guardaba el secreto del jutsu de la vida eterna de Orochimaru en una misión y arrasase toda la zona sin dejar rastro; de que Sakura descubriese que era lesbiana y le gustaba Ino en el fondo de su corazón (_cosa que, por supuesto, no piensa _reconocer); que Itachi y Sasuke montasen un centro de realidad virtual utilizando su Mangekyu; que Kakashi se quitase la máscara; que Iruka saliera del armario; que Kabuto se declarase a Orochimaru viviendo felices en la aldea oculta de la "Rossssa" (**sí, Rossssa, con cuatro eses**);que Temari cambiase su abanico por un ventilador ("_Balay no jutsu_"); Kankuro pasase a ser el presidente de la compañía Matel y Karashu ser un niño de verdad (**omito la historia de la ballena, bla bla bla**); que Gaara usase maquillaje anti-ojeras; que Shikamaru acabase de perito probando colchones Flex mirando a las nubes, y un larguísimo etcétera que no vamos a poner porque todo este párrafo ya ocupa un dedo índice en pantalla (**_en vertical por supuesto_**)? (**¿A que os habéis emocionaó?**)

En fin, nuestra historia comienza con una bonita panorámica de los Hockages del monte Rushmore de Konoha. Misteriosamente la cara de Naruto no estaba, decidieron poner un "bis" grabado debajo de la cara del cuarto. Hay que ahorrar ¿no? Con ese parecido... En un supuesto tiempo de paz, donde hasta los exámenes de Chunin se resolvían a base de "Jan-Ken-Pon" y el teórico era tipo test, la vida no podía ser más relajada.

**_Vaya mierda, hay que poner acción ya!_**

-Por tercera vez, y en esta ocasión sí que lo vais a tener jodido_ (sí, en esta ocasión no hay ningún tomo nuevo de ichi ichi paradise)_. Me vais a volver a quitar los cascabeles.

_**Joeeer que pesao, en fin, empecemos con lo de siempre...**_

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

- Katón gokakyu no jutsu!

-Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun! (_sí, es Sakura)_

Los tres se lanzan al ataque intentando desarmar a su maestro. Tras la confusión del fogonazo y la oleada de Narutos debiluchos que se meten dentro de la misma, podemos ver a Kakashi sentado con actitud de indio y una rama en cuyo extremo cuelga una morcilla de Burgos recién frita.

-Gracias, Sasuke. ¿Sakura quieres un poco?- pregunta.

-Estoy a dieta sensei-

-Siempre estás a dieta.-

-Igual que tú¿te vas a comer eso ahora?- preguntó la pelirrosa con un brillito de emoción en los ojos. Esperando ver, por fin, la cara de su maestro

Perdona bonita, pero hay cosas que Kakashi sólo me enseña a mi... ups, que me desvío del tema. Prosigamos:

(_Sí, hemos dicho que se quitó la máscara, pero aun tiene ¡la otra!_)

-Como has dicho antes estoy a dieta. ¿Y vosotros qué¿Vais a seguir escondiéndoos detrás de ese árbol toda la vida?

Naruto y Sasuke salen con cara de: "Qué interrupción más inoportuna pero hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada"

Los dos salen de detrás del árbol con una sonrisa forzada. El maestro les escudriña de arriba a abajo.

-Sasuke...la bragueta.- le increpa. Un buen ninja no deja tantas puertas abiertas. Ya me entiendes. Bueno, también es verdad que está Lee-san, pero ese es otro tema.

En esto, Sakura mira a su sensei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja balanceando dos objetos brillantes.

- Kakashiii- canturreó.

Kakashi la observa con la desazón marcada en su rostro: "Mierda... jodía ninja, niña, niñata... lo que sea"

- ¡No vale distraerme con escenas Yaoi, para coger los cascabeles!

- ¿Y eso cuándo lo dijiste? – dijo Naruto con una mueca.

- Mientras te hacían la moción de censura listillo. – dijo Kakashi con una imitación perfecta de la mueca de Naruto (_si ya se que con la mascara no se le ve la cara, pero la imita a la perfección, con mascara y todo)_(**_El Sharingan, es lo que tiene_**).

En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí (_sí no puede ser muy lejos porque konoha no tiene mas de 200 metros cuadrados) _una quinta figura les observa atenta.

"Mmm. Hermanito,... Estoy celoso." Piensa perfectamente oculto en la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Qué pasa Itachi!

Se oye un ruido de la figura cayéndose del árbol. "Mierda de Kabuto, como lo pille lo mato."

- ¿Tu no tenías una reunión con Orochimaru? Ya sabes, una de esas reuniones... "con poca ropa y muchas flores".

- ¿Y tú que sabes de eso?

- Vamos Kabuto¿crees que no cotilleo las ilusiones de los clientes en el centro de VR¡Las creo yo!

_**Para los incultos: VR: Virtual Reality**_

_**Para los peaso incultos de la ostia: Virtual Reality¡Realidad Virtual! Compraos un puto diccionario so tacaños.**_

**_Para los que dan ganas de matar de lo absurdamente incultos que pueden llegar a ser: Virtual reality está en Inglés¡es un idioma! Ah y el diccionario da igual Español-Inglés que Inglés-Español._**

-Por cierto- continúa Itachi- me he fijado en que no llevas gafas.

-Ya ves tío, he descubierto las lentillas. No sabía que todo el mundo las usase y yo fuese el único pardillo con gafas. Por cierto, las tuyas así en plan rojo-negro ¿dónde las venden? Me mola el diseño.

-No cuela mariquita. Dile a Orochimaru que deje de intentar hacerse con el Sharingan. Ya roza el cansinismo... ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

Kabuto con gesto pensativo reflexiona unos segundos.

-Te las cambio por una noche con Orochimaru. No hay nada mejor.

-Creo que paso. Las lenguas no son mi parte del cuerpo favorita " No sea que me vaya a gustar".

Volviendo a mirar en la dirección del Uchiha el pelo-gris de dudosas tendencias pregunta:

-¿A quién espías?

- A mi estúpido hermanito pequeño. Se lo "monta" bastante bien para quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi.

- ¿Crees que le interesaría una noche con Orochimaru a cambio de sus lentillas?

- Creo que le van los rubios.

- En vista de que no voy a conseguir las lentillas, me vuelvo a la aldea de la "rossssa" (**Sí, con cuatro "eses". Si no, no vale**)

Volviendo con nuestras cobayas. Quiero decir… nuestros ninjas…

-Kakashi ¿cuándo te has comido la morcilla?- Pregunto un perplejo Sasuke

-Pues mientras leíais (y considerabais) la oferta de Kabuto.

-"Mierda, no debería habérmelo pensado tanto" – pensaron tanto Sasuke, como Naruto y Sakura.

**-**Bueno chicos ya que habéis conseguido quitarme los cascabeles "otra vez" Empecemos la misión.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?- preguntó una interesada Sakura

-¡De preparar el cosplay del próximo expomanga, esta vez tenemos que ganar a Orochimaru!

-Hombre es que él siempre gana porque sus cosplays tienen mucho morbo... Si hasta deja participar al público.

-Si ese último cosplay de caperucita no estuvo nada mal- corroboró Naruto.

- Cierto, Kabuto incluso estaba mono con el disfraz.

-Y Orochimaru estaba muy varonil con el de Lobo Feroz.

-Casi me quedaba con la pelea de barro de Tentén y Temari- añadió Sakura.

-Estuvo mejor la tuya con Ino. – dijo un ruborizado Naruto.

- Cierto porque Temari llenó de barro a los asistentes con el puto ventilador. Menos al cabrón de Gaara que se quedó con su antiguo abanico.

De pronto, una voz rompió la tranquilidad de aquella escena:

-¡Ni hablar! El próximo concurso de cosplays lo ganaré yo!

-Itachi... ¿Qué te ha pasado, parece que te hayas caído de un árbol . – comentó irónicamente Kakashi.

"Cuando pille a los guionistas..." pensó Itachi irritado – Yo tengo la mejor historia para contar.

- Claaaro, tú sólo, no?- dijo Sasuke- ahora verás – dijo mirando a su hermano con actitud de enfrentarse a él- ¡Diván no-jutsu!

Un enorme y cómodo diván de psicólogo apareció al lado del pequeño de los Uchiha. Los peritos de realización comenzaron a echar niebla sobre el escenario y un mar de recuerdos inundó la escena. (_Bueno, todos conocemos la dramática y lacrimógena historia de Sasuke, así que nos la ahorramos y, de paso evitamos spoilers_)

Cuando acabó, Sasuke comprobó la efectividad de su técnica: Sakura lloraba a mares, y qué coño, Naruto también que para eso hay feeling, Itachi incluso empezó a sentirse culpable. Una sensación que le corroía las entrañas...

- ¡Que no, guionista de mierda¡Que no he desayunado!

- Bueno aún así te sientes mal y me vale – dijo Sasuke.

De pronto se volvió hacia Kakashi. Estaba apático, pensativo, mirando al cielo cuando sintió un corrillo de miradas dirigidas hacia él.

-¿Mmm¿Decías algo?

¡CLOONCH!

El diván desapareció cayéndose Sasuke de culo al suelo mientras sendas gotas caían por las cabezas de los demás.

* * *

**NA**

_Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que no os haya gustado (si os ha gustado acudid de inmediato a un centro especializado en enfermedades mentales, a lo mejor coincidimos en la misma habitación para comentar ideas) sed buenos y dejad reviews._

**_Por cierto, no vamos a presentar credenciales acerca de nuestra salud mental, creemos que se presupone. Por cierto¿os gustó lo de Kakashi¡Lo he inventado yo:P_ **_se refiere a lo de ¿decías algo? Auqn bueno creo q kishi-sensei lo hizo antes :P **Al menos yo sé escribir aunque, Hala! **u.uU_

**En nombre de la asociación de esquizofrénicos, maníaco-depresivos y demás gente con delirios de grandeza sin mejores cosas que hacer. Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que hayan conseguido leer hasta aquí sin vomitar una sola vez.**

**¡Eso es tener estómago, cabrones!**

_**Por cierto, que alguien le de algo a Itachi para desayunar, que se está poniendo muy pesado!** Yo! Yo le doy de comer "todo" lo que quiera (Arichan estará inactiva durante breves instantes, mientras intenta salir del mar de baba en el que se está ahogando)_

_**CLONCH! uuU**_


End file.
